


Sight Of You

by maypoison



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Gift Fic, Knights of Ren - Freeform, POV Kylo Ren, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer, Supreme Leader Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: "Your name?""My identifier is MW-5210." You announce, loud and clear.The men and women gathered around the room begin to mutter, and you swear you hear the distinct sound of laughter.The mask tilts to the side as Ren appraises your response. "You're a Stormtrooper."A translator for the First Order meets the Supreme Leader. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megwil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megwil/gifts).

> For M. Hope you enjoy it <3

* * *

_Onboard the First Order flagship The Supremacy, taking place in the year 35 ABY, 3 months after the battle of Crait. _

**Reader POV**

* * *

Translating alien languages for the First Order was something that you had successfully done for the past two years of your young life. It was never a simple, nor was it an easy task, but you loved it all the same. It was as rewarding as it was challenging, and you never regretted leaving your old life to join the First Order. 

You're life before had been dreary, drab and repetitive. You had no purpose, no future, and you had wanted nothing more than to get off the green, overgrown yet desolate planet that you had called home since the day you were born. One day, a ship had docked, a General in a stark black uniform had exited, flanked with a hundred or more Stormtroopers. You had almost ran towards them in excitement when you realised why they had come to your home world; recruitment. Yes, you were going to fly off that Bantha's ass of a planet, and you were never going to go back. 

And now, here you were. Two years, three different ships, and a considerable promotion later.

You glare down at your datapad, eager to complete your final translation for your superior officer. This particular alien language was rigid, and unrelenting, but this was your gift. It was as easy for you to find the hidden meanings beneath the symbols as it was for you to breathe. Your job was a routine that you knew well, better than anything else in the galaxy. You knew your station, you knew your superiors, and you knew your role.

What you didn't know however, is why everyone was suddenly looking at you with a mixture of contempt and jealously. It had just started on this particular morning, and you couldn't for the life of you figure out why it was happening. Your uniform was the same as always, your work was the same assignment that you had been working on for what felt like an age, but you knew the minute you had stepped up to your station that day, that something had changed. 

Of course, another change had occurred recently within the First Order. Snoke was dead, killed by the Jedi girl you had heard so much about, and Kylo Ren had been crowned the new Supreme Leader of the First Order. The new leader had made no changes to your daily routines, and you only knew of the change through gossip amongst the superiors, and an ominous announcement over the ships communiqué system days after Snoke's strange death. Little Lieutenants like you obviously didn't warrant being informed on such a huge changes in leadership.

Yes, you'd all learnt of the change, and accepted it, it becoming as normal to The First Order as if Ren had always been the Supreme Leader. No, that couldn't be the reason why the air in your station suddenly felt thick. 

As the Supremacy comes jolting out of hyperspace, you stand from your desk, and make your way over to your superior officer. The general was making nonsense small talk to a woman you hadn't seen on your floor before, and you almost falter in your steps when you notice the telltale black mask and the robes covering the woman's lean body. 

A Knight of Ren. One of the personal minions (or was it lackeys?) of the Supreme Leader. You'd never seen one in person before, and try not to let your nervous emotions creep onto your expression. It was much too late for you to turn and casually return to your desk. You'd already caught the attention of some of your peers, each looking up from their own work to watch you walk towards the two in the middle of the room. 

"... Hux is calling for a total change. He thinks it would be in the Supreme Leader's best interest, but The Supreme Leader doesn't seem content to even hear the proposal." 

"He'd never agree to it anyway." The Knight replies, before crossing her arms. "Ren is stubborn at the best of times, but now -"

The words are cut short when the two notice you, coming to a halt directly in front of them.

"General, Ma'am," You greet, before saluting quickly, thankfully managing not to make a fool of yourself. "The report you asked for, General." You add, turning to your superior with what you hope is a casual expression. 

The man had been hounding you for weeks to finish your translation, but at your words, he merely sighs, before reaching out a hand to take your datapad. You bend slightly in a farewell bow, but are stopped short when the Knight addresses you directly. 

"You're the one, the transfer from the communication deck. Hux's underlining?"

You manage to supress an grimace at the mention of your old superiors name. "Yes Ma'am, I worked under General Hux. I was transferred -"

"Under direct orders from Hux, with the recommendation of the Supreme Leader himself." Your General interjects, suddenly appearing to all the galaxy like the happiest man on the brig. 

"You mean the previous Supreme Leader, General Henson." The Knight drawls, and you don't need to see the woman's expression to know she is wearing a sneer. "Snoke is no longer the Supreme Leader of the First Order, in case you'd forgotten."

"No, of course, I mean Yes. I'm aware of the change in leadership, Ma'am." The man rapidly responds, eyes glued to the datapad, in what your sure is an attempt to avoid the woman's burning gaze. 

"If she is so highly commended, then why not her?" The Knight continues, completely ignoring your presence and for a moment you wonder if you had just been dismissed from the conversation. "You haven't recommended her for the mission."

"The lieutenant has another project to complete. It's a matter of urgency."

"More urgent than a request from the Supreme Leader himself? This mission is priority."

"I apologise Mistress Ren." The general answers, finally looking up from the datapad, after assessing your report. You assume from his lack of comments that he is happy with your work. "But _my_ recommendations would be much more suited to active duty. The Supreme Leader should -"

"Why don't we allow Ren to decide for himself."

The General suddenly looks like he's swallowed a lightsaber. 

"I'm sorry?"

"I'll escort the girl to the Supreme Leader myself. Regardless of what he decides, I'm sure he'd appreciate to meet your recommendations. He does always prefer to make his own decisions based on hard evidence, rather than someone else tell him what he _should_ do."

The General flusters, seemingly about to argue, but you're both aware at this point that neither of you are in a position to protest. After all, you're not the ones wearing the gleaming and dangerous looking weapons.

"Excellent." The Knight continues, after you both simply stare for a moments. "Follow me, girl. I will have her report back to you -"

"I should accompany you." Your superior interjects, handing the datapad to a passing personnel. "She is under my authority."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary." The woman replies, before smoothly turning and heading out of the room. 

You curse under your breath, but move to follow quickly. You hear the General sigh, before calling after you.

"Mind yourself, and keep your mouth shut."

Yes, you think, as you struggle to keep up with the Knight as she sweeps through the long corridors of the ship. That's exactly what you were planning to do. 

* * *

You'd never set foot into the throne room of the Supremacy. You had never had any need to. It was a stark room, with viewing ports on every side, looking out onto the vast expanse of space. A single throne sits on a tall dais at the back of the room, and you once again have to double your pace to keep up with your escort as she makes her way towards it. You can tell from the woman's casual stance and lack of concern at the stares coming from various people in the room, that she had entered this room hundreds, if not thousands of times before. She seemed as comfortable here as you did at your own station. 

"Supreme Leader." The woman announces, stopping the chatter of various officers as they clustered at various corners of the room. "I have a candidate for the mission, sent by General Henson in linguistics." 

When the woman sinks into a kneel, you do the same, hoping that you wouldn't have to rise and look the man in the eyes, or was it mask? You couldn't stop the burning of your cheeks, sensing the multiple eyes of the Generals around the room falling onto your form, and no doubt glaring at your uniform.

You're sure this wasn't a regular occurrence; a junior lieutenant being brought before the Supreme Leader. At least, not for any good reason. 

"Your name?"

It takes you a few seconds to realise that the modulated voice had come from the Supreme Leader, and you note with some surprise that he sounds young, but also somewhat cocky, as if he is more than aware that he is the most powerful man in the galaxy. You manage to supress a gulp when you realise that that is in fact very true. 

The Knight kneeling at your side gives you a quick jab in the ribs, and you clear your throat, before looking up at the man sat on the throne. 

"My identifier is MW-5210." You announce, loud and clear. 

The men and women gathered around the room begin to mutter, and you swear you hear the distinct sound of laughter. 

The mask tilts to the side as Ren appraises your reponse. "You're a Stormtrooper." 

"She _was _Supreme Leader." Your escort answers, a note of annoyance in her tone. Apparently the Knight had heard more about you from Henson than you had originally believed. "General Hux -"

"Is late. He was summoned here as soon as we came out of Hyper-speed."

An eerie silence falls over the assembly at the Supreme Leaders words. At a quick glance, you realise quickly that Hux was no where to be seen, despite his summons. You idly wonder if the man had a death wish. In your short time in the presence of the Supreme Leader, you had quickly realised this was not a man who you would like to see angry. Although in the short time you had known Hux, you also knew that the man was as stubborn as he could be stupid. 

You turn from your inspection of the room, sure again that a shock of red hair was not present amongst the other members of the Order. As you turn back to the Supreme Leader, ignoring the gossip and chatter from your audience, you realise something very strange … 

Despite the fractured mask covering the man's face, you're sure in that moment that you're not imagining things, but that Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order, was staring at you. 

* * *

**Kylo Ren POV**

He wonders what it is about this woman, girl really, that reminds him so much of The Scavenger. In looks, they're the antithesis of each other. Blonde hair in the place of brown, blue eyes where hazel ones had been. The Scavengers straight locks, so often pulled back into those three distinct buns, were instead falling freely into curls, which were continuously being tucked behind ears in a nervous gesture. Yes, this girl was nothing like _the _girl, and yet...

Kylo found himself drawn to her all the same. 

Kylo realises then, there is a much simpler reason why this young lieutenant has him thinking of another. He tilts his head towards her, but her gaze never waivers from his mask. She's looking at him in the eyes, or at least, where his eyes would be if not covered in chrome and leather. Only one naïve girl had dared to do that before. 

"...planet fall by next cycle." Hux is droning on, somewhere to the Supreme Leaders left. He hadn't even noticed the man's arrival. "I assume that will give your Knights adequate time."

Kylo hates the way Hux sneers at that. As if his Knights were anything less than adequate. "Yes," The Supreme Leader answers. "but the girl is coming with us."

"Us?" "What?"

The words are spoken instantanelously, and Kylo is glad for his mask to conceal his smirk. Hux steps forward then, before repeating his question.

"Us? Supreme Leader I must protest your personal involvement -"

"I assume you can speak Baltese and Neauman." It's not phrased as a question, but the girl nods anyway. 

"Yes Supreme Leader. But I believed -"

"Wrongly, as did your Superiors it would seem." Is all Kylo says in response to the girl, before turning back to Hux. "This is the girl, the one you had transferred?"

Hux falters for a moment, as if he is surprised that Kylo would remember. "Yes." 

If there had been a lack of an audience, Kylo wouldn't have bothered supressing a sigh. "What is the use of having this linguistic 'genius' as you called her, if we cannot deploy her where she is needed?"

"Supreme Leader, Baltan is an active war zone. Surely you don't expect -"

"She was a Stormtrooper, therefore I assume she has had adequate military training."

The man enjoys throwing Hux's words back at him, and the way his eyes narrow, as they often did when someone questioned the worthiness, or even the usefulness, of his beloved and revered Troopers. "Yes, she has had exemplary training."

"Excellent." Kylo replies, a slight tone of sarcasm creeping into his words, before standing from the dias, and making his way towards the squirming generals below. "Then she will join myself and the Knights on Baltan. Prepare the ship." 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_Onboard a First Order transport ship, above the planet Baltan, of the Outer Rim._

**Reader POV**

* * *

He's tall. 

It's the first thing you think, in fact it's the only thing you're thinking as you watch the Supreme Leader rise and stand at the head of the room. A holo of the planet Baltan floats above the table before him, and the light reflects off the chrome of his mask. In the eerie blue glow, you notice a strange tense feeling that washes over the room as the man moves to speak. Clearly, some of the crew knew as little about this so called 'mission' as you did. 

"When we reach the planet's surface, our forces will split into three factions. The Troopers will accompany General Wilson to the main camp of the local population. They will make contact and nullify the population."

You immediately know what 'make contact' means for the First Order, and are glad that you weren't going to have to witness that. 

"General Hux and General Henson will lead the assault towards the temple from the landing zone. The two factions will flank the temple and ensure that we cannot be ambushed when we reach the site."

"And, the others?" A General asks, and you startle for a moment when you realise that these 'others' included you. You should be paying more attention, but can't help but wonder more about your new Supreme Leader.

Why was he so interested in this 'temple'?

"The Knights of Ren will accompany me to the temple. We'll be leading the assault, heading directly into the forest."

Hushed murmurs fill the small room, and you can't help the small sigh that falls from your lips. Had these people learnt nothing from Snoke, or being with the First Order for so long? 

_Rule one,_ you think to yourself, as you turn to witness a man in a lieutenants uniform gasping for breath, and clutching his throat. _Don't piss off a force user. _

"The temple is sacred to myself, and the Knights of Ren. We will be leading the assault." The man reiterates, before standing to his full height. The General continues to gasp and clutch at his neck, and you're sure for a moment that the Supreme Leader was going to kill him.

You didn't even know the mans name...

"Supreme Leader," Hux announces, stepping forward, in front of the gasping lieutenant. "The men are ready for deployment. We await your command."

Suddenly, the gasping man let's in a shuddering breath, and you realise with some surprise that he was no longer being strangled with the force. You wonder for a moment whether it was Hux's words that had distracted the Supreme Leader, the meaning clear.

They were with him, they weren't going to question him, he'd made his point. Clearly Hux knew the man better than anyone.

"Go, make preparations."

The Generals, and Hux, all bow in unison before leaving the room. Once again, you can't help but startle when you realise that you had been left alone with the Knights. Surely that couldn't be correct, but you weren't a trooper? You couldn't be following Hux? 

One of the Knights moves forward then, standing opposite the Supreme Leader. "Kylo, we'll need -"

"Lara'Ma Ren," You falter upon hearing the harsh tone come out of the mans mouth, and you wonder for a moment whether it is because the woman had dared to call the Supreme Leader by his name. But you heard her do it before, as she spoke about the man to your superior, General Henson. Clearly this particular Knight was close to the man. "You will escort MW-5210 to the temple after we have ensured that the route is safe."

Or … maybe not. On hearing her new directive the woman leans onto the holo table, her anger filling the entire room. For the first time in your young life, you wished that you _could_ have followed Hux. 

"I should stay with you. We still don't know what is going on."

"We need the Lieutenant alive-"

"All the more reason to not leave her with me." 

"Supreme Leader," Another Knight interjects, and you silently thank the man for being a voice of reason. "Perhaps another of us can accompany the Lieutenant?"

"No." The word sounds more like a growl than anything else, and you stay resolutely silent. "Lara brought me the girl, this is her responsibility." 

Lara stands away from the table, her hands clasped by her sides in fists. You stand then, sure that you were about to be dismissed, but are surprised instead to hear a laugh coming from another Knight in the corner of the room.

"Enjoy babysitting Lara. Don't get the girl killed. We need her."

"Yes." The Supreme Leader agrees, as you and Lara bend in a farewell bow. "She's going to be our way into that temple." 

"Well," Lara'Ma states, before turning and clasping a firm hand onto your shoulder. "Let's see how good you really are …" 

* * *

Walking through the forest with the Knight of Ren, you try not to disturb the fallen foliage beneath your feet. The forests of Baltan were dense and thick, with the red of the planets moon casting a strange light over the landscape. You listen carefully for any sounds of conflict up ahead, hoping that the Supreme Leader and his other companions won't encounter any trouble as they make there way to the temple.

As if sensing your thoughts, Lara'Ma sighs, the sound of it almost robotic behind the vocoder of her mask. "Don't worry about them, worry about us."

"I'm not worried." You reply, truthfully. You knew that it was unlikely that you would encounter anyone that the Knight couldn't fight, or you wouldn't be able to negotiate with. You hoped you would only need to do the latter. 

"Do you have a plan?" You turn towards the woman and seeing your expression, the Knight adds, "if we encounter any of the locals?"

"You mean _when _we encounter the locals?" You retort, ignoring the undignified snort that the woman responds with. "I'll tell them the truth, that we're not interested in them. We only came for the temple. We'll barely need to even see them."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate that."

"_I'm_ sure that they'll appreciate the First Order leaving their planet quickly and quietly. They won't want us to be here any longer than we have to be."

The Knight huffs a laugh, but you keep walking, not even stopping to turn to look at the woman. "You really think that they're going to just stand aside? Let us into the temple?"

"They'll probably help us look for a way in if they have any sense. I've read about the Baltan, they're a peaceful race with no skill in conflict. They'll want us off the planet, and they won't want to cause any trouble."

Lara stops walking then, and you have no choice but to also stop. Turning to look at her, you can't help but smirk at the tilt of her head, almost as if she were assessing you.

"You've done this before."

It's not a question, but you nod anyway. "This was the main part of my old job, before I was transferred to linguistics." You explain, crossing your arms in a casual stance. "I was a Stormtrooper, the first point of contact for most of these missions."

"So you've seen plenty of fights then?"

"No." You reply, turning to walk once again. "The First Order don't 'fight', the Order 'kill'. I've seen massacres ma'am, not fights." 

Lara stops once again, but this time, you feel her anger behind the mask rather than her amusement. "Listen here, you little -"

Suddenly, a blaster races through the air between you, landing at the ground by your feet. Dirt from the planets surface kicks up into your face, and you splutter as Lara throws you to the ground, just as more blaster shots fly through the air. 

_So much for a peaceful mission, _you think hysterically, as you crawl on your stomach to a fallen tree. 

Lara growls beneath her mask once you reach cover, reaching down to her leg to grab her blaster. She thrusts it into your hands, and you don't hesitate to take it. 

"Tell them we're not trying to kill them!" The Knight yells over the chaos, ducking just as another blast shoots over your heads. "Or we will if they don't stop shooting..." The woman adds with a growl. 

This is why you had been selected for this mission, you tell yourself as you grasp the blaster firmly into your hands. These people weren't warriors, they wouldn't want to fight you. 

So why were they shooting? 

Taking a deep breath, you scream a greeting as loud as you can in Baltan. The volley of blaster shots stop for a moment, almost as if they wanted to take in your words, before the firing starts again. You scream something else over the sound of blaster fire, not caring about sounding polite or peaceful. If they didn't stop, you were sure that the Knight was going act on her threat. 

You didn't want to bare witness to another massacre. 

"Pana ma scheh! Pana ma!" You screech, ducking just as another few blasts shoot over your heads, hitting the ground just near your feet. This was getting too close, and no one seemed to heed your words. "They're not listening! I don't event think they can understand me!" You call over to Lara'Ma, the woman crouched to your side. 

"Then we'll make them understand." 

The Knight stands in one fluid motion, and you hear another vault of blaster shots as your enemies rapidly fire. You keep low to the ground, unable to stop an undignified squawk when a blast nearly grazes your shoulder.

"MOVE!" The Knight screams at you, while her hand remains outstretched.

You don't stop to question the order, immediately rising to your shaky feet, and dashing over to another fallen tree nearby, in the direction where the Supreme Leader and the other Knights had headed earlier that day. It gives you far more cover, and allows you a moment to turn, and look over at your enemy and your comrade.

Lara stands above the small amount of cover you had managed to find, hand outstretched, and body shaking in exertion. Blasts from the enemy hover in mid air just a few feet from the woman, and as you watch, a sudden motion of her hand deflects them back where they had come. 

Two of the hooded figures drop dead without a sound, and others quickly dart to find there own cover.

Lara runs towards you, taking shelter. "Say something else." She growls, reaching for her Vibrasword. It's presence should comfort you, but you know enough about the Knights of Ren to understand that it's no lightsaber. It wouldn't be able to stop all of their blasters for long. "Say anything, just make them stop for a moment."

"What -"

"I can comm the others, but I need them to stop shooting. They won't be able to hear a thing, so distract them." The woman grumbles, turning over her shoulder for a moment as the enemy begin shooting once more. 

"Hearing blaster fire would be clear enough over a comm." You protest, but the Knight is already shaking her head. 

"Trust me, just do it." The words are spoken so earnestly, that you don't even try to argue this time. 

"I'll try." Is all you can think to say, before you once again take a deep breath, and raise your head to the reddened sky. "Pana ma!" You repeat, unsure of why they wouldn't understand such a simple greeting. "Vol tra ray ma newn sha-"

"UBA LORDA BU WONKY KOOCHOO!" A gultural voice interjects, before that same voice turns into full fledged laughter. 

These were no Baltan, and these were no soldiers. 

"Huttese ... they must be Bounty Hunters." You hiss to Lara, hunching further down into cover as another round of blaster fire is let loose in your direction. "They're Offworlders. They're not going to listen to us."

"What it Kriff's name are the Hutts doing on Baltan?"

"Great question! You can ask them that once they finish killing us."

If the Knight hadn't been wearing a mask, you would have sworn that she was smirking at that, "Know I see why Kylo likes you so much."

You don't have time to ponder that particular sentence, before another few shots sound just past your ears, and you know you need to move. The other Knights could be halfway to the temple by now, and with no indication that you and Lara were in any true danger, they wouldn't be coming back. 

"They're just blaster shots, I can keep deflecting them." Lara answers, somewhat smugly. "You distract them, and I'll -"

"Get yourself killed!" You both have to duck as more shots fly over your heads. "There's too many of them!"

"Listen here, Kylo may not mind your attitude but I do. Do as I say, or I'll be transferring you back to Henson in a box." 

You can't help but startle at that. _That_ was not what you had expected the woman to say. "What do you want me to do?"

"Scream, shout, I don't care. Just get them to pay attention to you."

"You mean, make them angry?" Lara makes a dash for a fallen tree just ahead of you, not bothering to reply to your words, and you clasp the blaster in your hand once more. 

Angry? That you could do. 

* * *

A blast hits the ground just next to your feet, and you can't stop the hysterical laughter that falls from your mouth. "WERMO!"

"Chupa … crispo …"

You can make out odd words from your attackers, and you know enough Huttese to know that none of them should be said in polite conversation. It was definitely working, you were making them angry. 

You just hoped that you had given the Knight enough time to comm her companions. 

Your blaster is hot in your hands from firing it so rapidly, and you stop for a moment to rest, your back leaning against a ragged tree. Lara wasn't in your line of vision, but you could hear the sound of her vibrasword as it slashed through the Hunters, and smell the burning of flesh. 

Maybe you were going to make it out of this alive after all ...

Suddenly, an almighty thump sounds next to you, and looking down, you see a metal shard gleaming on the ground near your feet. You knew what it was immediately, and bile filled your throat. 

The fucking Hutt's had a secret weapon. 

A Slugthrower. Even a lightsabre wouldn't be able to deflect one of those. 

"LARA!" As you screech the woman's name, a fresh wave of blaster bullets fly past you, hitting the tree you hide behind. You're giving away your position, but at that moment, it didn't matter. You couldn't let the Knight get hit by one of those things. "LARA! THEY HAVE -"

"I know!" The woman calls back, somewhere to your right. "I know just -"

Her words are cut short, and you dash out from behind your tree, running towards the enemy. Only two or three blaster shots fly past you this time, and you're sure that there must be only one or two Hunters left. 

You crouch behind cover, your breath coming rapidly. You were a good shot, your training under Hux had ensured that, but you trusted the Knight of Ren to take out the last remaining men. But as you wait, listening carefully for the tell tale sound of the sword, you hear only blasters being fired in your direction. 

You had a bad feeling about this.

Weighing your options, you know you should be shooting back. If you let them box you in, they would get closer and closer, and your cover would be blown. Even if back up had been commed, they wouldn't be able to reach you soon enough. You were going to die, and killed by Bounty Hunters? That was not a good way to go. 

Standing from your cover, it's almost as if time goes slow. One of the Hunters, a blue skinned Twi-Lek, is rapidly waving an arm over towards his companion. With his face turned away, he doesn't see the blaster in your hands, and it's easy to make a clean shot to the head. Turning your body quickly, you let out another round of fire, aiming for his Mandalorian comrade. The figure staggers back as you let off the shots, and you know from the sound that you've hit him. Standing for a moment, your breath raggered and heart pounding, you don't notice a third figure. 

A shot flies towards you, and you move quickly, almost as if you knew it was coming. The blast grazes your left arm, and you drop back to the forest floor.

One more, there was one more ...

"Don't shoot! Don't!" The voice screeches rapidly, in broken Common. "Friend! Not Order, we friend!"

'Not Order?' Did this creature think you weren't with the First Order?

You'd lied for the Order, bleed for the Order … you think, as you stand from your position, your blaster raised. 

You'd killed for the Order, stolen and betrayed for the Order … your mind races, as you look over towards the figure opposite you, with their hands towards the sky. 

You'd given everything to the Order, you _were _part of the Order, you always would be … is your last thought, before you're filled with a white hot rage, and you shoot the man dead.

* * *

Running towards were the enemy had fallen, you look around hysterically for any sign of Lara. You didn't want to call out, in fear that some more Hunters were nearby. The trees and forest floor are alight with blaster fire, and you splutter and cough as black smoke fills your lungs.

But suddenly, you hear a gasping breath, coming through the distinct sound of a vocoder. 

Lara lies a few feet away from you, and you run towards the fallen figure, avoiding the bodies of the men and women she had slain. 

"The helmet …" The Knight murmurs, and you don't wait for her to say anything else, before reaching forward and pulling the black and chrome helmet from her face. 

You had seen that look, the look of panic and pain, so many times before when you had removed the helmets from your fellow troopers. You had almost expected to see it, seeing the woman lying there on the forest floor. But you hadn't expected to see _that_ face staring back at you. The Knight was young. It shocks you for a moment. Her brown hair, green eyes and pink cheeks, that were rapidly turning grey. 

Lara was dying. 

"Take it … take … TAKE IT!" Lara'Ma shoves her weapon towards you, as warm blood bubbles in her mouth. Some of it sprays onto your face as she takes a shuddering breath, and the shock of it's warmth on your own cold face is almost enough to cause you to drop the weapon. 

You place it down by your feet, careful not to ignite it, before leaning forward, putting even more pressure on the immense wound in the woman's side. _Those fucking Slug's, _you inwardly curse as you gaze down at the wound. They were illegal in every corner of the galaxy, and the most expensive weapon on the black market that you knew of. How did the Hutt's get it? And why -

Lara takes another shuddering breath, wincing as you lean forward and push against her side, trying to stop the bleeding. Bacta wouldn't be enough for this, not now. But she was a force user, surely she could do something? 

"Heal yourself! Can't you-"

"Give … it to Ben." The Knight doesn't even seem able to hear you. Her head is facing up to the sky, her now maskless face becoming worryingly grey.

"Lara, stay with me. You can survive this." You put even more pressure on the wound, before looking around frantically. Maybe one of the fallen Bounty Hunter's had a medical kit, or something to stop the bleeding? "We just need-"

"Tell …" A shudder goes through the Knight, and more blood violently spills from her mouth. You fall backwards onto your hands, trying to avoid the spray. "Tell him …"

You stop, waiting for the rest of the words to fall from the Knights pale and bloody mouth, but they don't come. Lara's eyes grow wide and vacant, and you can't help but jolt back when you feel her skin become cold. 

The vibrasword had rolled towards your feet, and you move to pick it up. You grasp the weapon firmly in your hand, the cold metal shocking your clammy and bloody palms. You wait for a moment before standing, making sure that the eerie silence around you meant that the remaining Bounty Hunters had passed you by. 

Breathing heavily, you make a dash towards where you knew the temple should be, and hopefully towards the other Knights. You dreaded having to tell them that one of there companions had fallen, but more than that, you were unsure of what to even report to the Supreme Leader. Lara had surely been delirious, the pain of her injuries causing her to become confused and disorientated.

Only one thought fills you as you run to safety, eager to avoid the blaster fire that sounds in the distance behind you. 

Ben? Who in kriff's name was Ben? 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_The Forgotten Temple of the forest of Baltan, 34 ABY. _

**Kylo Ren POV**

* * *

Ren knew as soon as he had made planet fall that something was wrong. He could sense it in the force; something building in the darkness, too clouded for him to see clearly, despite his training. He thinks that the Knights _must_ have also sensed it as they had reached Baltan, but none had chosen to voice any concerns with their Master as they made there way to the sacred temple through the dense and blood red forest. 

Surely things hadn't changed between them so seriously, now that he was the Supreme Leader of the First Order? He had always been their superior, their teacher and their master. The Knights of Ren were _his, _and they had never kept anything from each other. No, Ren becomes sure that he must be the only one to sense the great darkness, encroaching on them as they got closer and closer to the temple, for surely they would have alerted him to it if they felt the same. 

His emotions are conflicted, and he attempts to ground himself in the force, as he removes his helmet, enjoying the relief of the cool planet air hitting his face. He places it down onto one of the tumbled walls of the abandoned temple, and hears the hydraulic hisses of his fellow Knights' helmets as they mirror his actions. Everyone is eerily quite, no jibes or arguments, even from the usual suspects. Ren knows why his thoughts are racing, and why his companions were so quite, and it wasn't anything to do with the temple, or this sudden wave of darkness he was beginning to sense in the force. 

Lara'Ma hadn't made contact. 

There was no one he trusted more with the Lieutenants safety, including even himself, but he still found it odd that the woman wouldn't have reached out to him by now. All of a sudden, the peace is broken, and his Knights begin to speak amongst themselves, their anxiety falling like a blanket around him through the force. 

"We should comm the generals." Jeska states from somewhere behind him, as Ren looks up towards the tallest point of the temple in something close to awe. 

"Interested in being a team player all of a sudden?"

"You don't think it's strange?" The woman continues, ignoring the snide comment from her fellow knight. All these years, and they still bickered like they did when they were children. "We've been planet side for hours now, and no word from any of them."

"It does seem a little out of character." Bastah Ren agrees, his deep Chiss voice resounding off the temple walls. "Especially that weasel, Hux." 

Kylo lets them bicker amongst themselves for a moment longer, reaching out with the force to try and locate his wayward Knight. He couldn't sense her nearby … 

"The Generals are doing their dirty work with the locals. Or at least, that's what they'll be doing if they know what's good for them." 

"So why haven't they sent word? And what's taking Lara so long to get her with that twig of a lieutenant."

"Careful Jeska. That almost sounded like concern for the so called 'twig'."

"You know it's not her I'm concerned about."

"Lara can take care of herself."

The group are silent for a moment, and Kylo turns towards them, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Do any of you sense anything?" The Supreme Leader questions, "a … darkness." 

"Master?" Bastah questions, his red eyes wide in alarm at the Supreme Leader's sudden change of mood. 

"I felt something, as soon as we made planet fall."

"Maybe it has something to do with that snake Hux. I don't trust him." Jeska replies, sounding almost like the petulant child that Kylo had first met, all those years ago. "He's up to something."

"You don't trust anyone Jeska." Melam Ren adds, stepping forward and into the discussion. Being an older member of the group, Kylo had hoped that the man would be a point of reason, but clearly he was being affected by Lara's absence as the others. 

"That's enough." The simple command is enough to silence the Knights. 

"Supreme Leader -"

"Don't call me that. Not here."

"You mean, not when there are no snivelling sycophants to worry about."

Kylo sighs as he takes a seat on one of the crumbled walls of the temple. His left side, where he had been shot with a bowcaster, is beginning to ache. "Comm Henson and Hux. Tell them we're here."

The order receives a quick action, as Bastah takes out his communication device, typing a quick message in binary. He carefully looks at the screen, before a frown falls over his blue face. 

"The communications are down." The Knight mutters, as once again he begins to attempt to send a message to the generals. "No signal is reaching any of the other comm devices."

Kylo just crosses his arms, and leans further onto his makeshift thrown. _Damn you Hux. _

"You knew." It's Jeska that realises it first, and Kylo just nods in response, even though he is secretly pleased at the Knight's intuition. 

"As soon as we left the ship."

"Then why -"

"They're planning something." The Supreme Leader replies in a low voice. "Hux didn't even bother arguing with me about taking a solo mission after we got off the Supremacy."

"A coup?"

"He wouldn't dare." Melam Ren replies, his voice and eyes betraying his fury at the thought of Hux trying to overthrow his friend and Master.

"He would, now that we're off world and he's in contact with the rest of the First Order."

"Then why are we here?"

"We have more important things to concern ourselves with, now that -" 

The Supreme Leader cuts himself off, noting a presence in the force drawing near. He stands just as his Knights seem to also notice that they are no longer alone. He does not berate them for their lack of concentration. They turn as one, to be met with the sight of Lieutenant MW-5210, covered in a thick substance that could only be blood. Kylo cannot keep the frown from his face when he notices Lara'Ma does not follow the woman, as she staggers towards the temple. 

* * *

**Reader POV**

"What it Kriff's name happened to you?"

You don't reply to the Knight, instead continuing to walk towards the Supreme Leader, who was eyeing you warily. He had removed his helmet, as had the other Knights. At any other time, you may have taken a moment to truly look at them, admiring the war weathered faces and different species behind the similar black masks. But now exhaustion had crept in past the adrenaline, and you worry for a moment that you're going to collapse. 

"Where is she?"

The Supreme Leader is so much younger than you had imagined, and you can't help but notice the cadence of his voice. Was he from one of the Core Worlds? 

"I'm sorry, Sir." You fall into a bow before the man, but your shaking voice betrays you. 

"Where is she?"

"We were attacked -"

"No." The Supreme Leader's anger cracks his usually careful voice, and you keep your gaze onto the forest floor. "We would have sensed something if you were in danger."

"It was a band of Bounty Hunters." You answer quickly, eager to quell the bubbling anger you can sense coming from the man before you. "They ambushed us and refused to speak terms."

"How could you possibly know they were Bounty Hunters?" One of the Knights, a Chiss you notice with some surprise, questions you. This planet is crawling with-"

"They were speaking Huttese."

Silence falls over the group, and you finally move to raise your head. Kylo Ren waves a gloved hand, and you take that as your sign to stand from the forest floor. Your hand still grips the Vibrasword that Lara had thrust towards you, and you notice the eyes of the Knights fall to it as you carefully clutch it. 

"What happened?"

"They had a Slugthrower, Supreme Leader. Lara'Ma Ren killed many of them, but …"

"She died well."

"Well?!" The voice startles you, and you can't help but lower your gaze once again. "She's dead Kylo, and for what? For this pile of rubble?"

"Botha …" Another Knights steps towards the woman, placing a hand on her armoured shoulder. 

"No, he hasn't even told us why we're here. We're not meant to 'blindly follow'. You were the one who taught us that."

"I did," The Supreme Leader responds clearly, "and yet here you are."

You sense something then, a blind fury that falls over the group. Not sure whether it is from the adrenaline, shock, or pain that is lancing through your body, you choose to keep silent. In your current state, you wouldn't be able to win in a battle of words, let alone a true battle. 

"Hand it over, soldier."

Kylo Ren has a hand outstretched towards you, and you raise your head to meet his brown eyes. _That scar, you'd heard about how the man had gotten that scar ..._

"You were just given an order, Lieutenant."

The stern voice is enough to shake you from your reverie, but still, you keep the cold and bloody weapon clutched tightly into your pale hand. 

"Lara'Ma asked that I give this to someone." You answer, trying to keep your voice steady. "She asked for Ben."

It happens instantaeouly as the name leaves your lips. All six of the Knights surrounding you flinch as though they had been struck. The Supreme Leader slowly retracts his hand, his face carefully blank. 

"She was dying when she said that?" A Knight whose name you do not know asks, and you nod. 

"She was in pain, but she knew enough that she gave me this," you hold up the sword, "and she told me to give it to 'Ben'."

A look is passed between the Knights, and you can't help but feel like an intruder in a private conversation. As soon as it begins though, it is over, and a settled look falls over the group. The Supreme Leader reaches out a hand once again, and you don't hesitate to hand over the sword this time. You're sure the man had enough compassion for his fallen Knight that he would ensure the sword fell into the right hands. 

"Did she say anything else?" A female Knight asks in a quite voice.

"She told me to run." You supply, desperately trying to remember what had happened, the andrenaline still pumping through your body. "She-"

"Enough of this." 

You feel it then, a vice like grip in the inner corners of your mind. It's pulling, squeezing and jolting around, so quickly that you can't even begin to follow. A gloved hand comes into your vision, and you hear more than see a flurry of movement, as the Knights move towards you. The Supreme Leader grits his teeth in exertion, as you begin to see and hear all that had happened to you and Lara, as if it had been merely seconds ago.

"Ren. Ren, you need to stop."

The voice is distant. 

"She's not trained for this, you're going to kill her …"

_Yes, _you think as blackness begins to cloud your vision, _he is going to kill me. _Is the last thing passing through your mind, as you fall onto the forest floor. 

* * *

You awaken inside a cave of some kind, a single lamp lighting the walls and ceiling in a orange glow. Raising a hand to your head, you can't help the groan that falls from your lips. It felt as if -

"Someone has crushed your brain."

Startled, you scramble up onto your hands, leaning your back against the cold stone wall. 

The Supreme Leader sits near to you, his helmet and lightsaber on the ground before him, along with Lara's sword. You note the absence of the other Knights, but don't make to comment on it. You still weren't exactly sure what had happened outside the temple. 

Had the man tried to kill you? 

"You get used to it." Kylo responds quickly, and you wonder for a split second whether he was referring you the pain in your head, or your unspoken question. You had no doubt that many people had tried to kill the man over the years. 

You choose instead, to believe the former, reaching up to rub your sore head. 

"Forgive me, Supreme Leader, but I don't really want to get used to it." 

You think you see a change in the mans expression at your words, but it's hard to tell in the dark gloom, despite the small lamp given out some semblance of light. It's enough to see that you aren't in fact in a cave, but a room of some kind. 

The temple. 

"You tried to help her." You tilt your head in confusion at the change in conversation, unsure to what he was referring to. "When you were being attacked, you tried to help her."

_Oh, he meant Lara._ "I couldn't just sit there. I had to do something." 

Ren tilts his head, appraising you for a moment. What you wouldn't give to be able to see inside his head.

"You fought well." 

"Thank you, Sir."

"The pain will fade away soon." You can't keep the look of surprise from your face, as he reaches to clip his lightsaber back onto his broad belt. Was that concern he was showing? 

"It's not so bad." It's somewhat the truth. Your head throbs, and you feel, almost violated... 

"Do you still remember everything?" You nod, and note with some surprise that the man looks relieved. "Good."

"Where -"

"Inside the Temple." Kylo answers, and again you can't help but wonder how he was going to know what you were going to say. _The Force? Is that how it even worked_ … "The Knights are remaining outside."

"I'm sorry if -"

"Don't do that." Kylo interjects, and you're sure that he's referring to your attempt at apologising. You can't help the thought that comes into your head at that moment.

_He does that a lot. Interrupts people._

"Yes, I do." 

Now, you're sure that the man is in your head. You sit up straighter, bowing your head in some form of submission. What else had he been able to get from the jumble of thoughts that constituted your brain? 

"Sir …" 

"You're angry. Good." The Supreme Leader stands then, and you move to follow suit. "Use it, Force knows you'll need that in here." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Spoilers for The Rise of Skywalker

* * *

_Inside the Temple of the Forgotten, Baltan. _

**Kylo Ren POV**

* * *

When he'd reached into her mind, he hadn't been pushed out.

It wasn't like with the Scavenger, all gritted teeth and anger pulsing around him as he tore into her fragile yet powerful mind. No, his Lieutenant had almost _invited _him in, her mind reaching out all around her, as if she wasn't even able to sense force flowing through her mind, and into the others. 

The girl is a Force Sensitive. He had known it the minute she had entered the thrown room, her eyes downcast and her cheeks burning. No doubt Hux had seen something to make him think the same. That would be the only explanation to why MW-5210 had been suddenly transferred in the linguistics division, and under Snoke's orders. The once great Supreme Leader of the First Order did not concern himself with Stormtroopers, least of all such young ones from the Outer Rim. But this one had caught his eye. 

What did they want with her? Why had _she _been so interesting to them both? 

Those are the questions that had ran through his mind when he had decided to take the girl on the mission. This temple, so alive with the Force, must be doing something to her. Surely she could sense it, as he could ...

He watches the woman's back closely as they silent walk through the tall obsidian corridors of the temple. The girl had been silent, save for a few questions like 'which way?' and 'is this correct?'. He'd just been grunting back responses, eager to watch her reaction when the Force pulsed around them, getting stronger and stronger as they got closer and closer to the inner sanctum of the sacred building. 

Kylo had known Force Sensitive's before. Whilst they could not truly wield a lightsaber, or manipulate the force, there was something about them that had always intrigued him, even as a young boy. To be able to sense the movements of the force, the light and the dark, but not be able to change it? To only be able to reach out, and sense it? The man thinks it would drive him mad.

But here was this girl, like so many others, that didn't seem affected in the least. Kylo can't help but wonder whether it's because she's never known anything differently.

"The obsidian is changing here." The girl says suddenly, slowing down her brisk pace, and glancing up to the walls of the temple. "It seems to be less worn. It's almost as if it has just been built."

"We're getting close..." Is all the Supreme Leader responds, brushing past the woman, to walk further into the darkness.

* * *

Suddenly, the man is met by a figure.

They are robed and hooded, but Kylo Ren would know that slender frame and pale skin anywhere in the galaxy. 

"Rey ..."

The word is nothing more than a exhale of breath, but the woman hears him. It's the first time he's seen her since she left him, closing the door to the Falcon with a fearful determination in her eyes. Her head rises higher, the golden brown of her eyes peering out from under the black hood. Kylo shouldn't be scared, he's seen a glimpse of this Rey before, when they had touched hands. He's seen her draped in the black robes, her eyes clear and burning with intensity, and yet...

Why did his blood run cold to look at her now?

"You're late." 

"Forgive me." He doesn't know what she's talking about, or why he apologises. It's just a reflex.

"The Emperor is waiting for you." As she speaks, she unclips a lightsaber from her wide leather belt, but Kylo can't draw his eyes away from her face.

She had always been slender and pale, but this woman before him? She looked like death itself, so pale and dark. Suddenly, Kylo has enough sense about him to realise what Rey had just said. He moves towards her cautiously, as if he were approaching a wild animal. Rey's eyes are blazing with fury, and Kylo feels sick to think that that anger could be directed at him. This isn't like before, where she had called him a monster.

Now, she was the monster.

"Rey ..." He says it carefully, not enjoying the way his voice nearly breaks on the word. "What are you talking about?"

_Let it all die. _That's what he had wanted, and that's what he had seen. Just them, alone in the galaxy, ruling together. There was no Empire, and there was no Emperor. 

"Come with me, Ben Solo."

She's called him that name many times before, but never like that. She spits the name at him, and he can't help but recoil.

"That's not my name anymore." Is all he can think to say.

Rey ignites her saber. He's never seen anything like it, the two blades crackling in front of her face, the red light glowing against her grey skin.

"You're weak, Solo. It will be your downfall."

_No, thats wrong. _Is all Kylo can think, as he stands stricken and confused. _She said that to Snoke, but never to me. _

With a graceful movement, one of the sabers swings downwards, and there is a mighty click as the two crackling sabers join to become one long staff. Kylo staggers backwards, quick to remove himself from the range of the fearsome weapon.

This isn't _his_ Rey.

"Rey. Don't do this." He's already reaching for his belt, where his saber should be. He curses inwardly when he feels nothing but leather. "I don't want to hurt you."

A deathly smile slides across the woman's face at that. "Ben Solo ..." She speaks the name slowly this time, before taking an agonising step forward. "you already have."

The saber swings down, and Kylo jolts backwards.

* * *

His face is stinging.

He knows the sensation, having gotten into many scraps at the academy when he was a young boy who believed he knew better. Someone slapped him? Disorientated, Kylo blinks rapidly, trying to reach out with the force to sense for the Scavenger. He only feels two people present in the force, and just like that, the man is jolted back to the present.

MW-5210 is above him, her face pale, and her hand hovering over his face. Almost as if she were about to strike him again ...

"You hit me."

The words are growled, and even though he thought it impossible, the woman grows paler still, before quickly retracting her hand. 

"Supreme Leader, please forgive me, I ..."

"You. Hit. Me."

"You were incoherent, sir! It was like you were having a fit."

With a grunt, Kylo pushes up into a sitting position. The girl looked like she was terrified, and Kylo is sure he can't be much better. The things he had seen had shaken him to his core, which surprised him. He remembers how she had looked. So powerful, so beautiful with the red light of the snapping saber glowing against her pale skin. Yes, that's what he had wanted. So why did the image make him physically sick?

"What happened-"

"This place is powerful with the Dark Side of the Force." Kylo answers, still not making any move to sit up. His head feels like he had just gotten thrown into Hyperspace. "It showed me something."

"A vision?" Kylo can't bring himself to even admire her curiosity. 

The woman looks around rapidly, almost as if she feared something was going to emerge from the darkness. "We should move." The Lieutenant announces, rising from the floor. She must have gotten down to try and wake him, before she had resorted to physical violence. The Supreme Leader can sense her anxiety, as well as catch snippets of her panicked thoughts as they race across her subconscious.

_He'll kill me for that ..._

_ If he doesn't, someone else in the Order will..._

_The Knights! They'll execute me on sight..._

_What did he see? He looks like he's encountered death itself … _

He catches her glance quickly at his face, and wonders for a moment whether he has a red mark where her hand had struck him. He can't find it in himself to care. Waking up from that vision was worth any amount of pain that her small hands could provide him.

"Can I ask what happened?"

"No."

She's curious, and he can't blame her. A Force sensitive like herself would have been able to sense the great disturbance, and even perhaps catch moments of the vision herself. It would have been fleeting, disorientating, and no doubt maddening. But Kylo is too exhausted for any more conversation. 

"We need to keep moving."

"Supreme Leader -"

"Don't call me that." He spoke the words earlier to his Knights, but isn't sure why he would bother to tell this woman the same thing. She's no Knight of Ren.

"What should I call you, sir?"

She's careful with her words, and Kylo knows it's because she's scared of him. The man could almost laugh at that, still feeling the sharp sting of her slap on his cheek.

"Kylo Ren will do."

"Then, can I ask whether we have a plan, Kylo? What happens if you have another one of these visions."

"These visions are why we here, Lieutenant." This time, when the man reaches for his lightsaber, he is met with the comforting feel of metal. "We keep going." Is all he says, before turning, and continuing his path into the darkness of the temple.

* * *

**Reader POV**

You'd hit him. 

The most powerful man in all the galaxy, the Jedi Killer, the Supreme Leader of the First Order...

And you'd slapped him like a scorned lover. You couldn't think of anything else to do, as you had seen the man writhe around on the cold stone floor. His eyes had been open, but vacant, as if her were seeing past you and the temple, into another dimension. 

He'd come here for visions? That's what he had said. In your little research of the force, you had managed to read about sacred places, items, and even sometimes people, that could hold images, even memories, from long ago. Is that what Kylo Ren had seen? Some sort of long lost remnant of this temple from thousands of years ago? 

"Your thoughts are loud."

You almost falter in your steps, the deep growling voice of the Supreme Leader bouncing against the tall black walls. 

"Apologies."

If you knew the man better, you could almost swear that he sounded annoyed. "Ask your questions."

You both stop then, reaching the end of a corridor that splits into two. Waiting for the man to lead, you merely stand, before noticing that Kylo didn't appear to have any interest in continuing your journey. He was waiting for you to ask him something. 

"Now?"

"Unless you'd like to wait until you can strike me again."

Your face burns a bright red at that. "I was wondering what it was that you needed me to translate."

That's why you had been summoned to the planet of Baltan. Your ability to translate anything was surely what had captured the mans interest, as it had interested General Hux and the former Supreme Leader. And yet, as you were walking through the ancient temple, you could see no symbols, carvings … no, you couldn't see _any _reason for you to be here. 

"You'll see soon enough." Is all Kylo responds, before stalking down the path to the right. 

You follow quickly, not bothering to question how the Supreme Leader could possibly know that this was the right path. It hadn't looked like anyone had been here in centuries. He couldn't have been here before, surely? 

"Only, I don't have any knowledge of the Ancient Sith." You mumble, quickening your pace to keep up with your companions long strides. "And certainly not -"

Suddenly, Kylo spins on his heel, coming to face you in one swift movement. If not for your quick reflexes, you're sure that you would have slammed into the broad mans chest. 

"Ancient Sith?"

"Yes." You reply, managing to keep _most _of your annoyance from your voice. "I have read up on the basic history of the Old Republic, and am aware of various -"

"I haven't told you that we're in a Sith Temple." Kylo interjects, his voice clear, and yet there is something in it that makes your blood run cold. 

Concern? Why would the man be worried ...

"What? No yes, you did -" You quickly stammer, thinking back to your short conversations that had occurred as you had woven your way through the labyrinth of the temple. You knew you were in a building that had been built by the Sith. You _knew _it, but as the man had said it, you realised he was telling the truth. No one had ever told you that, so how in kriff's name did you just know it. 

"You sensed something." The concern in Kylo's voice changes to something else now. Curiosity. 

"Supreme Leader, I -" You wince, realising your mistake as soon as the name has come from your mouth. "You told me not to call you that."

"I did. But you're avoiding the question."

"I don't believe we have time for this." You can't help but gesture to the black corridor behind him. If you were here for something, some kind of inscription or artefact, then this wasn't the place that you were going to find it. 

"This is important."

That tone left no room for more arguments, so you let out a meek, "Yes, sir." before attempting to explain how you could have known something, that you didn't even really understand. "When we entered the temple I -" You pause then, unsure of exactly how to explain yourself. "When I woke up here, it's like I just _knew _that this temple was created by the Sith Order. I could … sense it."

You had expected to be met with a frown, or even a grimace from your Supreme Leader at your less than useful explanation. But instead, you note with amazement that the man is smiling. Truly smiling. 

"I knew it."

"Supreme Leader -"

"Kylo." The man corrects once again, you could have kicked yourself for forgetting the mans simple instruction regarding his name. "Hux and Snoke must have sensed it as I have. That's why you were transferred Lieutenant, so you could be placed on the First Order flagship under the Supreme Leader's watchful gaze."

The thought of those two paying any attention to you chills you to your core. _Well, at least one is dead,_ you think, as Kylo continues to gaze at you. 

"Sensed?"

"You're sensitive to the Force."

The man says it as if he were telling you what you were wearing. So matter of fact, almost as if you should have already known. But a force sensitive? That's impossible surely. You would have been able to … sense it?

Now you could understand why Kylo and the Knights of Ren were always wearing a grimace or scowl. This 'force' stuff was awfully confusing.

"What? No, that's impossible sir."

"You have another explanation?" The Supreme Leader turns then, continuing his path. By his actions, you know that the question was meant to be rhetorical. 

However, you can't help but call out "Coincidence?" as you attempt to catch up with the man once again. "This all could just be a coincidence. Hux might not have know, and the Supreme Leader-" 

You cut yourself off then. Of all the people in the galaxy, of course Supreme Leader Snoke would have been able to sense something within you. That is, if there was something to sense there in the first place. 

To your surprise, Kylo Ren merely huffs out something that could almost be a laugh, before shaking his head. "I don't believe in coincidences. Not anymore."


End file.
